In particular, the invention relates to a dispenser of product, particularly for cosmetics (such as lipstick), comprising:                an applicator device suitable for applying said product,        a case comprising a housing that extends longitudinally along a central axis between a closed bottom and an opening for access to the housing opposite the bottom, said housing being suitable for receiving at least a portion of the applicator device,        a mobile member provided with a mirror, the mobile member being movably mounted inside the housing along the central axis between a retracted position, in which said mobile member is close to the bottom, and a position of use, in which said mobile member is apart from the bottom,        an actuating member (such as an elastic member) mounted between the bottom of the case and the mobile member, suitable for urging the mobile member towards the position of use.        
A dispenser of product of this type is disclosed in document U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,161.
However, the known dispenser does not provide satisfactory control of the position of use, in particular over time.
The invention aims to overcome the problem mentioned above.